viaje de familia
by konaahcullen
Summary: alice tiene una visión sobre las vacaciones de la familia a isla esme, habrá diversión, peleas, discusiones y mas diversión!.
1. las visiones

VIAJE DE FAMILIA

Summary: alice tiene una visión sobre las vacaciones de la familia a isla esme, habrá diversión, peleas, discusiones y mas diversión!!.

ACLARO: estos no son mis personajes (aunque quisiera), son todos de nuestra querida stephanie Meyer.

CAPITULO UNO: las visiones

" _para disfrutar las vacaciones, que mas que tener a Alice en ellas"_

Era un día normal, Edward estaba creando una nana para bella, otra vez. Rosalie se estaba mirando al espejo, que raro! (sarcasmo). Reenesme estaba viendo sus dibujitos animados con emmett?, si claro, es un niño de 5 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre de 22. Carlisle en su estudio investigando no se qué cosa para el hospital y esme le hacía compañía.

Diablos!, porque nadie hace nada interesante, solo hacen las mismas cosas que siempre, jasper estaba con bella jugando ¿guerra naval? Ok creo que mi marido es un ocioso por la guerra… HASTA EN JUEGOS! Bueno, me aburrí, voy a hacer algo al respecto con las patéticas vidas de mis hermanos.

De pronto, vi una visión, bella con Edward y Reenesme corriendo por la playa con ¿sol? Mientras chapoteaban en el agua cristalina. Esme y Carlisle estaban dando también un paseo por la playa de las manos… aww, son tan tiernos! Emmett con Rosalie haciendo… emm... Cosas! Y yo con jasper estirados en la arena blanca solamente mirándonos. VACACIONES!! Eso es… voy a planear las vacaciones de la familia, para ir a isla esme.

Chicos, papa, mama… bajen, tengo algo importante que decirles!- grite con mucha emoción.

¿Qué pasa enana?- me pregunto emmett, quien más!

Ok, porque estoy emocionada, lo dejare pasar!- le dije dándole una mirada made in Alice.

Que pasa Alice?- ahora todos me preguntaban lo mismo.

Ok, acabo de tener una visión!- les dije - y no son los vulturis Edward- le dije con la mente, porque ya se estaba preocupando.

Uff! Menos mal- se relajo Edward.

Ok, la visión era sobre nuestras vacaciones y ya se lo que vamos a hacer!!!- dije emocionadísima dando saltitos por todo el lugar.

Em... Alice, acaso no te acuerdas que bella recién es neófita y no se sabrá controlar?- dijo mi amado esposo.

Si lo sé, pero donde vamos, no habrá nadie más que nosotros- dije para que todos se tranquilizaran de una vez.

Bueno y donde vamos enana- dijo emmett

Bueno vamos a…. (Redoble de tambores)… ISLA ESME!!- dije con mucha emoción.

Puff! Alice, eso era lo importante que tenias que decir? Estaba haciendo cosas mejores- me dijo Rosalie.

Uy... si, es demasiado importante mirarse al espejo!- le dije con sarcasmo a rosalie. Ella solamente me dio una mirada envenenada, pero mi esposo de dio cuenta de lo enojada que estaba rosalie y la calmo.

Gracias jasper- le dije en un susurro solo para el. El en cambio me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, nos vamos en 2 dias a isla esme, ya que hay que preparase bien, asi que vamos a designar lo que cada uno va a ser- les dije con voz autoritario.

Ok, bella, Edward, ustedes se van a encargar de recolectar sangre, tanto para Reenesme, que para nosotros- les dije- asi que mejor se apuran. Dicho esto , los dos salieron sin antes bufar.

Ok, Rosalie y emmett, ustedes se van a encargar del equipaje de todos- les dije y ellos salieron sin decir nada a ordenar las cosas.

Esme y Carlisle, ustedes solo se van a encargar de llamar a las personas de la limpieza tanto para aquí, como para la isla, ok?- les dije claramente.

Claro hija... no te preocupes, vamos Carlisle- dijo esme tranquilamente mientras subia las escaleras con un Carlisle detrás de ella.

Y nosotros… jasper, hay que comprar los pasajes de avión, y además de llevar juegos , tanto para nosotros, como para Reenesme. Asi que tu encárgate de los juegos y yo de los pasajes- dicho esto jasper se fue, no sin antes darme un beso en los labios.

Subi a llamar a la areolinea, ya que como mañana iba a estar nublado, no iba a ver problemas. Tengo un presentimiento de que algo se me olvida.

_Ring, ring _

_Ring, ring _

Rayos, olvidaba al perro… digo, Jacob, el no se va a querer quedar aquí sin Reenesme.

Abri la puerta y allí estaba justamente Jacob.

Hola Jacob! Tanto tiempo- dije sarcásticamente lo ultimo.

Si, si claro… oie, donde esta…- dejo la frase inconclusa ya que de repente apareció Reenesme y se le tiro encima.

Jacob!!! Cuanto te extrañe!- le dijo Reenesme amorosamente.

Si, y no sabes cuanto te extrañe yo a ti pequeña- le dijo Jacob con amor.

Me quieres venir a acompañar a ver bob esponja?- le pregunto Reenesme haciendo el puchero que le había enseñado hace tiempo.

Claro peque, vamos- dicho esto los dos se fueron a la sala.

Ok , a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

_Areolineas brazil, en que le puedo ayudar?. _

Si mira, mi nombre es alice cullen y quisiera saber si tienes pasajes para 10 personas a rio de janeiro.

_A, espera un momento, voy a consultar. _Dicho esto empezó a sonar la típica cancioncita que te ponen cuando tienes que esperar.

_Ok, señorita alice, si tenemos los pasajes, los quiere comprar?_

Claro, para que hora es el vuelo?

_Es para las 8:30 de la mañana, esta bien esa hora?_

Si claro, es perfecta.

Luego de pagar con la tarjeta de Carlisle los pasajes, espere a que todos llegaran para decirles las nuevas.

Poco a poco estaban todos sentados en la sala , pero bella y Edward parecían devastados.

Que les paso?- les pregunte a verles las caras.

Nada, solamente NOS SALIO DE REPENTE UNA MANADA DE OSOS PARA ATACARNOS!!- dijo Edward molesto.

Ok, eso no lo vi, pero consiguieron lo que les pedi?- les pregunte.

Si alice, lo conseguimos- me dijo bella.

Ok… emm… Jacob?, sabes nosotros vamos a ir de viaje, em… yo se que no vas a querer dejar a Reenesme sola, asi que vienes con nosotros?- le pregunte.

Si, claro!- me dijo emocionadicimo.

Ok, vayan a descansar todos que mañana partimos todos al aeropuerto!!- dije emocionada.

**Hola!! Aquí estoy atreviéndome con una historia, espero que les guste. **

**Dejen reviews!!! Los quiero. **

**konaah**


	2. viaje y ¿bob esponja?

**CAPITULO 2: **VIAJE Y ¿Bob esponja?

" _Es bueno ser un niño, pero no a los 22 años!"_

Edward POV

Bella, estás segura de que quieres ir de vacaciones?, porque aun eres neófita e igual vamos a tener que pasar cerca de la gente- le dije a bella

Edward, si tu hermana dijo que iba a estar bien, es porque vamos a estar bien, además… no es justo para Reenesme no salir de vacaciones- me dijo bella.

Bueno bella…si tu quieres ir, yo no soy nadie para contradecirte- le dije con una sonrisa. Claro! A mí también me gustaban las vacaciones.

Mami? Papi? no puedo dormir mas- llego diciendo Reenesme con su mantita de conejo.

Ven amor, acuéstate aquí con nosotros, además ya es hora de que te tomes tu leche- le dijo bella mientras la acunaba en sus brazos.

Puaj! Mami, no puedo tomar sangre, tu sabes que a mí me da asco la leche!- dijo Reenesme haciendo un pucherito tan tierno que hasta a mas frio humano puede derretir.

Bueno nessie, solo por esta vez te voy a dar sangre, pero no te acostumbre!- le dijo bella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Nessie, segura que no tienes un poco de sueño, porque en el avión se te va a ser mas incomodo dormir princesa- le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos.

No papi, no tengo sueño- me dijo nessie.

Ok, vamos entonces a la cocina a esperar a mami- dicho esto la lleve en brazos hasta la cocina.

Amor, ya esta lista la sangre para nessie!- me grito mientras yo iba llegando con nessie en brazos.

Aquí está la princesa amor- le dije a bella dándole una sonrisa de esas que le gustan.

Bueno, le das tú la sangre o yo?- le pregunte a bella.

No, dásela tú, porque o si no me van a dar ganas de tomármela yo… - me dijo bella con una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Ok, vamos nessie, que están dando bob esponja!- le dije sabiendo que a ella le gustan esos monos.

Sii!!! Bob esponja!- grito nessie.

Alguien dijo bob esponja?- dijo emmett con una sonrisa en la cara.

Si tio , están dando bob esponja!- le dijo nessie con una sonrisa de ¿complice?, esto no me esta gustando.

_Están listos chicos!!!- _grito emmett

_Si capitán estamos listos!!- _grito ahora nessie.

_No los escucho!- siguió diciendo emmett. _

_Si capitán estamos listos- grito de nuevo nessie. _

_Uuuh!! Vive en una piña debajo del mar!- dijo de nuevo emmett, pero ahora con un parche en el ojo como pirata ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?. _

_Bob esponja!- apareció gritando nessie con ¿jasper?_

_Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar- dijo emmett_

_Bob esponja!- siguieron diciendo nessie y jasper. _

_El mejor amigo que podrías desear- canto emmett_

_Bob esponja- siguieron diciendo jasper y nessie. _

_Y como apesta es fácil flotar- dijo emmett _

_Bob esponja!- dijeron ahora los tres- bob esponja, bob esponja, bob esponja, el es bob esponja! Jajaja…_

Creo que nuestros hermanos son unos infantiles- le dije a bella que estaba apretándose el estomago de tanto reírse.

Si… jajá… emmett!, jasper! Jajaja…- decía bella apenas.

Ok, se acabo la función… emmett sube las cosas al auto con jasper y Edward, todo al jeep- dijo Alice mientras que en la mano tenía las llaves del jeep.

Y nos vamos a ir de la siguiente manera. Bella, Edward y Reenesme se van en el volvo de Edward conmigo y con jasper- dijo Alice.

Carlisle y esme se van con Rosalie y emmett en el jeep- siguió diciendo Alice.

Em.… y donde se va a ir Jacob?- pregunto bella.

Se va a ir amarrado- dijo Alice, mientras que nosotros nos reíamos.

Alice, en serio, donde se va a ir?- pregunto de nuevo bella.

Em.… emmett? Tú no tienes ningún problema en llevar a Jacob contigo?- dijo Alice haciéndole un puchero que nadie resistiría.

No Alice, no tengo ningún problema- dijo emmett.

Ok, problema resuelto. ¿Ya subieron las cosas al jeep?- nos pregunto Alice.

Si, está todo listo- le respondí.

Ok, entonces vamos!- dijo Alice saltando de alegría.

Alice POV

Íbamos llegando al aeropuerto de forks, nos bajamos del volvo y nos fuimos a reunir con la familia que ya tenia en un carrito toda las cosas.

Ok, aquí están sus pasajes, NO LOS VAYAN A PERDER!- les dije a todos mirándolos seriamente.

_Atención. Pasajeros con destino a rio de janeiro, por favor abordar por la puerta numero 5. _

_Attention. Passengers bound for Rio de Janeiro, please address to gate 5._

Ok , ese es nuestro vuelo, Vamos!-les dije mientras yo arrastraba a jasper.

ya estábamos arriba del avión, y claro que los sente a cada uno con su pareja. _Bella-edward, Jacob- nessie, Rosalie- emmett, Carlisle- esme y yo con jasper. _

Bueno esto es lo que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos, arrende unos autos, para ser exacta 2 un BMW y un jeep, asi que nos vamos a ir con el grupo de personas con quien se vinieron, solamente que Edward va a conducir el BMW. Quedo claro?- les dije y todos asintieron- que bien.

Yo con jasper estábamos tomados de las manos hasta que tuve una visión, _bella hecha una fiera contra una aeromoza que se le estaba lanzando (literalmente) a Edward y el solamente se reia. _ok esto tengo que verlo.

Jasper, mira a bella y a Edward- le dije a mi esposo que estaba leyendo un libro de la guerra.

Que pasa alice?- me pregunto mientras se daba vuelta.

Observa- le dije yo con un poco de risa.

Bella POV.

Estábamos Edward y yo conversando sobre que podríamos hacer en la isla, hasta que apareció una aeromoza a lado de nosotros.

Se le ofrece algo caballero- dijo con una voz gangosa y con una sonrisa que trataba de ser sexi… PUAJ!.

Em... no nada, gracias de todas formas- le dijo Edward caballerosamente.

Si se le ofrece algo, solo llámeme- le dijo y le guiño el ojo. Argg!!! No pude reprimir un gruñido, estaba furiosa. Y Edward solamente me veía y se reía.

Que es lo gracioso?- le pregunte a Edward con sarcasmo.

Amor, no puedo creer que estes celosa- me dijo Edward aun riendo.

Así que te causa gracia o no, pues veamos a quien le da más gracia cuando no te deje tocarme ni un solo pelo en la isla!- le dije en un susurro, pero muy enojada. El en cambio, se puso rígido altiro y su cara cambio de risa a triste.

Amor… no me hagas esto, por favor, no me rio nunca más! Te lo juro, pero no me hagas esto. – me dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía tan tierno!

Puf… okey, pero no te vuelvas a reír nunca más de mi, escuchaste?- le dije regalándole una sonrisa. El en cambio solamente se agacho hasta mi boca y me beso con pasión y amor.

Lo juro- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

_Por favor, abróchense los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar. Muchas gracias por viajar con aerolíneas Brasil. Buenas tardes. _

Ok, aquí comienzan nuestras vacaciones!- le dije a Edward, el en cambio me regalo una sonrisa y me beso.

Hola chicos… aquí subí el 2do capi de la historia. Voy a tratar de subir uno cada dia, para que no me maten ^^.

Besos y dejen reviews!

Konaah


	3. rosalie vs jacob

**CAPITULO 3: **Rosalie v/s jacob

**Alice POV. **

"_hay siempre que tener algo en cuenta, NUNCA contradigas a Alice"_

_Llegamos! Al fin!- grite emocionada- bueno, todos se acuerdan de lo que hablamos en el avión o no?- les pregunte mirándolos. _

_Si Alice, si nos acordamos, ahora, ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- me pregunto Edward. _

_Bueno, tenemos que llegar al muelle para tomar el yate a la isla, y como tú y Carlisle sabe cómo se llega, ustedes guían ok?- le dije mirando a Edward y a Carlisle. _

_Claro hija, yo guio a emmett y Edward a ustedes- me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa. _

_Ok, entonces que estamos esperando, a los autos Ya!- grite mientras llevaba a jasper arrastrando al BMW. _

_Estábamos en el auto escuchando Debussy… arg! Que aburrido!. _

_Emm… Edward? Podrías poner otra música? Porque si fuera humano, estaríaMURIENDO DE ABURRIMIENTO!- le grite y el solo me miro por el retrovisor. _

_Mira Alice, YO estoy conduciendo, asi que se escucha lo que YO pongo ok?- me dijo Edward. _

_Mira hermanito, vas a cambiar la música altiro, antes de que sientas MI FURIA!!!-le grite mirándolo amenazadoramente. _

_NO LA VOY A CAMBIAR!- me grito devuelta Edward. _

_No… Pues TU TE LO BUSCASTE- dicho esto me tire encima de el ahorcándolo. _

_ALICE!! Bajate de encima mio!!- mi gritaba Edward. _

_Vas a cambiar la música?- le pregunte. _

_NO!- me grito _

_RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA HERMANITO!- le grite y me tire encima del equipo para poner la radio, pero Edward fue mas rápido y se puso arriba del equipo. _

_Ustedes dos PODRIAN DEJAR DE PELEAR!! NO VEN QUE NESSIE APRENDE ESTAS COSAS!- nos grito una muy furiosa bella. _

_Lo siento. Bella, ¿tu podrías cambiar la radio por favor?- le dije dándole mi mirada made in alice._

_Esta bien Alice, voy a poner la radio- me dijo bella. Ay! Cuanto quería a bella._

_Pero amor yo…- dijo Edward, pero bella lo corto. _

_Edward, ya escuchamos tu música, ahora le toca a Alice y no se dice más!- le dijo bella, el solo bufo y yo solté una risa con jasper. _

_Carlisle POV. _

_Por aquí emmett, tienes que doblar en esa esquina- le decía a emmett mientras el seguía mis indicaciones. _

_Porque tuvimos que viajar con el chucho? Apesta!- dijo Rosalie exaltada. _

_Bueno blondie, a mi tampoco me gusta viajar cerca de ti, pero que le vamos a hacer- dijo Jacob. _

_Bueno, ANDATE CORRIENDO PERRO!-le grito Rosalie a Jacob. _

_Ey Rosalie te sabes este chiste?_ Por qué una rubia está feliz de terminar un rompecabezas en 6 meses ?- le dijo jacob. Esto va a terminar mal.

Haber perro porque?- le dijo Rosalie enojada.

Porque en la caja dice para 2 a 4 años!- le dijo Jacob riéndose, yo mire a esme y ella se estaba aguantando la risa al igual que yo, pero emmett se quedo callado, porque sabia que si se reia, adiós a la sesión de sexo en la isla.

QUE DIJISTE CHUCHO IMBECIL!!, QUE TE HAS CREIDO- le dijo Rosalie gruñendo.

Puf… acaso ahora te tengo que repetir el chiste? Tan lenta eres?. Bueno porque…- ni siquiera termino de contarle el chiste, porque Rosalie le atizo un puñetazo.

Esa es mi nena!!- gritaba emmett mientras Rosalie sonreía. A Jacob claramente le iba a quedar un ojo morado. Ahora teníamos que preocuparnos de que no se enojara, o sino, podría entrar en fase aquí dentro del auto.

Jacob… calmate si- le dije a Jacob que estaba enojadísimo.

Hijo, respira profundo, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala- le decía esme.

Uf… ya me calme, pero de esta no te salvas prototipo de barbie!- le dijo Jacob.

Uy si, te tengo tanto miedo!- le dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

Ya paren los 2!- grito esme- hasta cuando van a seguir peleando ustedes dos, acaso no pueden convivir juntos?.

Ellos dudaron un poco.

NO!- gritaron al unisono

Bueno, o se tratan de llevar bien estas vacaciones o ya verán!- les grito esme. Primera vez que la veo tan enojada.

Ellos solo bufaron en respuesta.

Alice POV.

Porque tardaron tanto?- les pregunte a Rosalie que venía hecha una furia.

Le atice un puñetazo en la cara a un hombre lobo!- me dijo Rosalie mientras se iba donde emmett.

En serio? Eso no lo vi venir- dije – bueno, vamos al yate rápido. Dicho esto nos fuimos al yate con todas las cosas.

Subimos y allí en el muelle nos estaba esperando el cuidador de los yates.

Buenas tardes, en que les puedo ayudar?- me dijo el caballero que no debía tener mas de 50 años.

Buenas tardes, venimos a buscar las llaves del yate cullen por favor- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

Ok , pero primero me debe mostrar su identificación por favor- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Claro, aquí esta- le dije mientras le pasaba mi carnet de estudiante a el.

Aahh! Alice cullen, es usted la que llamo?- me pregunto devolviéndome el carnet.

Si, fui yo, y esta es mi familia- le dije mientras le presentaba todos.

Ok, aquí están las llaves, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí en rio.

Si, no dude de eso- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

Ya , subamos las cosas al yate y vámonos!- les grite a todos mientras yo iba donde jasper.

Esta todo bien?- me pregunto jasper con una hermosa sonrisa.

Si amor, todo bien- le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un pequeño beso a mi esposo.

Ya dentro del yate, les dije a todos que dentro del yate habían habitaciones si querían descansar. Sin dudar emmett pesco a Rosalie y se la llevo a una habitación a hacer…err…cosas. Mientras que Edward y bella se llevaron a Reenesme para prepararle algo para comer y hacerla dormir un rato antes de llegar a la isla.

Jacob y jasper estaban jugando cartas mientras que esme y Carlisle estaban en la popa viendo el mar. Yo solamente miraba al cielo.

En que estas pensando amor?- me pregunto jasper.

En nada, solamente en lo genial que lo vamos a pasar- le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Amor… sabes, porque no vamos a una habitación a …. Tu sabes..- me dijo jasper, obiamente sintiendo la lujuria de emmett y Rosalie.

Claro, no tienes que pedirlo 2 veces- le dije regalándole una sonrisa mientras el me encaminaba a una habitación.

Hola… aquí agrege el 3 capi de la historia. Voy a tratar de subir capi dia a dia.

Dejen review, besos.

konaah


	4. actos de amor

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… que sin ella no conoceríamos a los bombones de Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, jasper y emmett!! Solamente la trama es mia.

_En sus marcas, listos!...CAPI!_

**CAPITULO 4: actos de amor. **

Alice POV.

"_si ustedes pensaban que Edward es un reprimido sexual, PIENSENLO 2 VECES"_

Al fin llegamos!- grite con emoción- salgan todos de sus habitaciones o sino voy a entrar a sacarlos y no me interesa lo que estén haciendo!!

Ya Alice, no grites, no vez que nessie esta durmiendo?- me dijo Edward enojado.

Ya ok disculpa- le dije sonriendo.

Em.… Alice, bajémonos ya del yate y si ellos quieren después se bajan- me dijo jasper

Ok- dicho esto todos nos bajamos

Bueno, cada uno sabe como van a dormir, esme y Carlisle en la pieza principal seguido de Edward, bella y nessie. En el segundo piso vamos yo y jasper y en la pieza siguiente emmett y Rosalie- les dije.

Emm… alice y yo¿ donde voy a dormir?- me pregunto Jacob. OTRA VEZ SE ME OLVIDO ESTE PERRO!

Pues es el patio amarrado!- le dijo Rosalie- o acaso ahí no es donde duermen los perros?

Ja ja … que chistosa rubia mal teñida- le dijo Jacob enojado.

Em… vas a dormir en el primer piso también, pero cerca de la cocina- le dije a Jacob que había olvidado el enojo con Rosalie y se puso feliz.

En serio voy a estar cerca de la cocina?- me pregunto con sus ojos brillosos.

Err… si – le dije- ok , ahora suban las cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones y a la noche vemos que vamos a hacer.

Luego de que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones, yo Sali un rato al balcón de la casa para admirar el mar.

Amor ¿Qué estas mirando?- me pregunto jasper mientras me abrazaba por atrás.

Nada, solo miraba el gran océano- le dije dándome vuelta para darle un beso.

Amor, vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa?- me dijo jasper rompiendo el beso, pero sin separarse de mi.

Claro, vamos- le dije dándole una sonrisa y partimos de las manos a caminar por la playa.

BELLA POV

Amor, te acuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí?- me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa picara.

Claro que me acuerdo, como olvidar la mejor noche de mi vida- le dije regalándole una sonrisa mientras nos acercábamos mas.

mmm… ¿Qué te parece si recordamos esa noche, ya que nessie esta con Jacob en la playa y nosotros estamos SOLOS?- me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba mas a mi hasta que quedamos a unos milímetros.

Pero ahora hay una diferencia- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Cual?- me pregunto preocupado.

Que la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí yo era una humana y tenias que tener cuidado, pero ahora soy vampiro y no vamos a tener que tener cuidado- le dije dándole una sonrisa picara.

Mmm… - fue lo único que me dijo antes de atacarme a besos y llevarme hasta la cama matrimonial.

Jacob POV.

Nessie , ¿Dónde quieres ir?- le pregunte a mi pequeña.

mmm…- me dijo mientras ponía un dedo en la barbilla para pensar- ya se! Vamos a bañarnos!

Claro peque, vamos- le dije mientras la alzaba para ponerla en caballito para llevarla a la casa para que se pusiera el bañador.

Íbamos llegando a la puerta de la habitación cuando de repente aparece la duen… digo alice.

Eee…- dijo vacilando- Jacob, yo que tu no entro a esa habitación.

¿Porque no pued…- no termine de preguntar cuando del interior de la habitación se escucharon gritos.

SI EDWARD, ASI!!- gritaba bella ¿gimiendo?

OH BELLA!- ese era Edward!

OH DIOS!- seguía gritando bella.

Jacob, ¿Qué están haciendo mis papas?- me pregunto nessie que estaba todavía encima mio… DIABLOS! Nessie escucho los gritos de sus papas! Va a quedar traumada!.

Eehh.. nessie.. ellos .. están .. emm..- no se me ocurria nada que decirle.

Ellos están jugando parchís!- grito alice.

Parchís? Era lo único que se le podía ocurrir a esta duende?

Parchís!! Yo quiero jugar!- dijo nessie mientras tomaba la manecilla de la puerta para abrirla- bravo alice!.

NO!emm… nessie, ¿no nos íbamos a ir a bañar?- le pregunte para cambiarle el tema.

Eeeh… si, pero yo también quiero jugar parchís- me dijo jugando con sus manos.

Pero nessie, yo me quería ir a bañar- le dije haciéndole un puchero.

Esta bien, pero yo también mas tarde quiero jugar parchís- me dijo. Si supiera que tipo de parchís es el que están jugando sus a tener que hablar seriamente con Edward y bella sobre los actos de amor en la casa y cerca de nessie.

Hola!! Disculpen por no subir capi ayer, es que fui a ver a mi sobrina de 2 semanas y llegue a la casa tarde y además ayer empezaba VAMPIRE DIARIES! En el Warner cannel, estuvo genial el primer capi.

Bueno, besos a todas las que están leyendo la historia.

konaah


	5. cascada y parchis

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los review que me han llegado: **

**-nikkie .md**

**-Cullen-21-gladys**

**-****NymphiiCullenMalfoy**

**Se los agradezco un montón, se que son poquitos, pero igual gracias! =)**

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… que sin ella no conoceríamos a los bombones de Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, jasper y emmett!! Solamente la trama es mía.

CAPITULO 5: cascada y parchís

Alice POV.

"_si esme ni Carlisle están en casa, nessie queda a cargo de ella"_

Estábamos caminando por la playa con jasper de la mano mientras él me contaba historias de la guerra, aunque no me gusta la guerra. Pero si es el que me cuenta los sucesos que ocurrían en esas épocas, yo feliz de aprender con él.

Y así les ganamos a los yanquis- me dijo jasper mirándome.

Que interesante amor, pero tu estuviste en esa guerra ¿cierto?- le pregunte sabiendo yo la respuesta.

Si, allí fue cuando me convirtieron en vampiro- me dijo jasper.

Y volvimos a caminar solamente en el silencio.

Amor, mira- le dije señalando la selva - porque no entramos para ver qué hay?

Claro amor, vamos- me dijo tomándome de las manos.

Entramos a la selva y encontramos un rio con cascada precioso, sus aguas eran cristalinas y estaba lleno de flores con las rocas mezcladas (imagen en mi perfil)

Mira amor, que hermoso es- me dijo susurrándome jasper a mi oído.

Si amor, ¿Por qué no nos bañamos?- le pregunte mirándolo. El solo me dio un beso de respuesta.

Eso lo tomare como un si- le dije sonriendo.

Me saque mis pantalones para revelar mi bañador, era color blanco con rayas negras y hotpants igual a la parte de arriba del bikini **(imagen en mi perfil). **Mientras yo terminaba jasper ya estaba al lado mío esperándome. El llevaba un bañador blanco con negro, que combinaba con mi traje de baño.**(imagen también en mi perfil). **

Vamos amor a bañarnos!- me dijo jasper. Están iban a ser unas grandiosas vacaciones.

Bella POV.

Guau! Fue increíble!- le dije a Edward.

Si…- fue lo único que me respondió.

Amor, vamos a ver a nessie, ya se esta haciendo tarde y tiene que tomarse su biberón- le dije a Edward.

Si vamos antes de que no me contenga- me dijo mostrando su sonrisa torcida (baba)

Ya vamos- dije mientras me ponía la ropa y el también.

Llegamos a la sala para ver que no había nadie.

Donde estarán todos?- le pregunte a Edward.

Bueno, esme y Carlisle salieron a dar una vuelta, emmett con Rosalie están haciendo…err..cosas- me dijo edward.

Y alice y jasper?- le pregunte.

Ellos están en una cascada bañándose- me dijo.

Aahh! Y nessie y Jacob?- le pregunte al no ver a nessie en la casa

Están en la playa- me dijo

Vamos a buscarla para que se tome su sangre- le dije a Edward.

Vamos- y dicho esto partimos rumbo a la playa. Allí estaba nessie con Jacob chapoteando en el agua, se veían tan tiernos!

Nessie, vamos a la casa que tienes que comer algo- le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Ella en respuesta vino corriendo hasta nosotros.

Papi, mami, ¿Por qué jugaron parchís sin mi?- me pregunto nessie ¿parchís?

Hija ¿parchís?- le pregunte a nessie, mientras Edward miraba con la cara de WTF!.

Si mami, parchís, porque cuando fui a ponerme el bañador se escucharon ruidos extraños de la habitación y tía Alice me dijo que ustedes estaban jugando parchís- me dijo nessie. Yo solamente miraba a Edward que estaba rígido al lado mío sabiendo que nessie nos había escuchado.

Aah! Si hija, es que como tu estabas con Jacob, pensamos que no querías jugar- le dije a nessie.

Aaah…ya, bueno, otro dia jugamos ¿ok?- me dijo nessie.

Claro amor- le respondió Edward.

Ya ahora vamos que tienes que comer algo- le dije a nessie.

Em… bella, yo también tengo hambre- me dijo Jacob, verdad que el también come.

Aah Jacob, ven tu también para que te prepare algo- le dije mirándolo, el solo me dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Mientras Jacob y nessie entraban en la casa, yo me quede con Edward atrás de ellos.

Parchís? Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a alice?- me dijo Edward

Bueno, tal vez no sabia que decirle- le dije justificando a alice.

Creo que vamos a tener que hablar con ella sobre las respuestas a nessie- me dijo Edward

oye, sabes, creo que mas tarde podríamos jugar parchís de nuevo ¿Qué te parece?- le dije a Edward con una sonrisa picara.

Sabes… yo también estaba pensando lo mismo- me dijo Edward sonriéndome.

Ya vamos a hacerle la leche a nessie- le dije a Edward mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba a la cocina.

Hola! Aquí deje el nuevo capi, espero reviews… besos a todos los que leen la historia, ustedes me dan animos para seguirla.

Besos y mordidas de Edward para ustedes……

konaah


	6. 5º round

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… que sin ella no conoceríamos a los bombones de Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, jasper y emmett!! Solamente la trama es mía.

**Alice POV. **

"_I belong to you…te pertenesco a __ti__" – Muse._

Estábamos con jasper en la maravillosa cascada, realmente es hermosa, creo que a nessie le va a encantar!

Amor, porque estás tan emocionada? Hasta aquí siento tu emoción- me dijo jasper con una sonrisa… a vale, creo que me emocione mucho.

Nada, solamente estaba pensando en que a nessie le encantara esta cascada- le dije dándole un beso en sus labios.

Bueno amor, mejor vamos antes de que se empiecen a preocupar por nosotros- me dijo jasper mientras se levantaba de la roca en la cual estábamos sentados.

Jasper, créeme cuando te digo que ellos de lo único que están preocupados es en ellos mismos- le dije levantándome también de la roca.

Oh… vale- me dijo jasper- pero igual vamos.

Ok- dicho esto nos encaminamos a la casa.

Amor, creo que fue mala idea venir- me dijo jasper con una cara de terror.

Porque?- le pregunte.

Porque creo que ellos realmente están ocupados en sus cosas- me dijo mirándome y allí me di cuenta que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, pero no de hambre, si no de lujuria.

A bueno, si quieres nos vamos a dar una vuelta por allí, que te parece?- le dije dándole la mano.

Es lo mejor- dicho esto nos encaminamos (otra vez) hacia el interior de la selva.

**Bella POV.**

Amor, que crees que estén haciendo los demás?- le pregunte a Edward mientras nos sentábamos en la terraza de la casa.

No se , pero Alice y jasper aun no vuelven- me dijo Edward dándome un beso.

Y esme y Carlisle, donde están?- le pregunte dándome cuenta que a ellos no los veía desde que llegamos a la isla.

Fueron a recorrer la isla- me dijo simplemente.

Aahh…- fue lo único que logre auricular.

Y no me vas a preguntar sobre emmett y Rosalie?- me dijo Edward medio divertido, pero yo ya me podía imaginar lo que deben estar haciendo esos dos por alguna parte de la isla.

No, creo que ya se que están haciendo- le dije dándole una sonrisa mientras el se reia disimuladamente.

Bueno amor, ahora que hacemos?- me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y depositaba allí besos en cada uno de mis frios dedos.

Vamos a dar una vuelta a la isla? Ya que nessie está con Jacob, no nos va a necesitar por un rato- le dije mientras el solamente asentía.

Claro, vamos- me dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y empezaba a correr por la playa.

Para Edward!!- le gritaba yo mientras me reia.

El solamente corría mas rápido mientras se reia mas fuerte.

En serio quieres que pare?- me dijo mirándome mientras el seguía corriendo. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que choco con una roca pequeña haciendo que se tropezara y me lanzara por encima de esta.

Bella, amor, estas bien? Te hiciste daño?- me pregunto preocupado mientras yo me paraba y me ponía a reir como loca.

Amor, te encuentras bien?- me pregunto ahora mas que nunca preocupado.

Si… acaso no sabes que los vampiros no pueden sufrir daño alguno?- le dije mientras le rodeaba el cuello para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

Vale… creo que no te has hecho daño- me dijo pícaramente mientras me agarraba la cintura apretándome mas contra el.

Amor, porque no vamos a jugar un rato parchís?- le pregunte pícaramente.

Claro amor, yo encantado, ¿Dónde quieres jugar?- me dijo siguiéndome la corriente.

En la casa- le dije yo mientras me largaba a correr y lo dejaba atrás.

Al llegar a la casa Edward me dijo- jugamos aquí o en la habitación?

Aquí- le respondí- ahora espérame.

Siempre amor- me dijo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eeehh… bella, yo pensé que íbamos a jugar al otro tipo de parchís- me dijo Edward desconcertado.

Pero si yo te dije claramente que quería jugar parchís- le dije mientras extendía el tablero de parchís en la mesa- ahora. ¿Qué color quieres?

El solamente bufo y me dijo que quería el color rojo. Así empezamos una divertida partida de parchís.

**Emmett POV. **

Amor, no crees que deberíamos bajar un ratito?- le pregunte a la mujer que se encontraba al lado mio.

No se osito, pero creo que es lo mejor- me dijo mientras se paraba y yo admiraba su cuerpo desnudo. No pude evitar silbar.

Te he dicho que eres presiosa?- le dije mirándola.

mmm… muchas veces, pero me encanta que lo repitas- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Eres presiosa, eres la mismísima diosa de venus reencarnada- le dije piropeándola.

Bueno, yo creo que tu eres el oso mas sexi que he visto en mi vida- me dijo rose acercándose a mi.

Hermosa… quieres tener el 5º round?- le pregunte con lujuria.

Pero no querías bajar a ver a los demás?- me pregunto rose.

Ellos pueden esperar… pero yo no- le dije mientras me lanzaba sobre ella.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas… lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir el capi nuevo, pero no se me ocurria nada de nada y estuve 0 motivada… además que como ya estamos finalizando el año, tengo un millón de pruebas y tareas…

Espero que no quieran matar a su colega… xD!

Besos y mordidas de Edward, jasper , emmett y Carlisle para ustedes!

Konaahcullen


End file.
